Between Siblings
by The Forbidden Truth
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie Hale were never really siblings. They had nothing in common, no fierce love, loyalty, or affection for each other. All they ever had between them were plain indifference and a mild amount of respect. But maybe that was enough. COMPLETE
1. At the Cliff

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight._

**A/n:** I came up with this idea while taking a break from editing the next chapter of _Augury_ and while I was staring at my desktop wallpaper of a secluded beach with a cliff in the background, surrounded by trees. It reminded me of the La Push area but as it turned out, this had nothing to do with the Quileute tribe, the wolf pack, or Jacob Black. Instead, it's a story between Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Hence the title's name, _Between Siblings_. Written on a whim and there could be OOC parts in it. Will probably span just a few chapters—three to five at the most.

**Summary:** Jasper and Rosalie Hale were never really siblings. They had nothing in common, no fierce love, loyalty, or affection for each other. All they ever had between them were plain indifference and a mild amount of respect. But maybe that was enough.

* * *

**Between Siblings**

**Chapter 1: At the Cliff**

Jasper stood on the edge of the cliff, eyes closed as he inhaled the salty-sweet air and his taunt muscles slowly relaxed after another hard day. It was a shame that despite being able to control others emotions, his was constantly going unchecked. But was it his fault then that he was constantly surrounded by temptation? Wasn't it better to avoid it all together, instead?

He felt he led an existence of never-ending torture and struggle. He was always on the losing side of his inner battles. It wasn't enough that he could just barely control himself. Everyone else in his family did the same thing and far better than he, day in and day out. It was easy for them. He on the other hand found it excruciatingly exhausting. It was only in times like this one when his only companion was himself, did he find any sort of reprieve. It would have been so _easy_ to leave this lifestyle had he not met Alice and consequentially fallen in love with her, blindingly following her wherever she deemed they should go. He could not tear himself away from her even if he tried. It was maddening.

Stealing away to this secluded spot stopped the shaking in his body, the primal urge that could more or less destroy him and his family if he would just let it all go. The_ human_ had invade one of his very few sanctuaries, the Cullen home, yet again and it disrupted his need for peace and tranquility. This was not the only time he had come here. In fact, he had been quietly coming here for the last two years. Carlisle had been the only soul he had ever told about it. One night, the elder vampire had casually inquired about his "disappearings" only after a month had passed since coming to Forks. At first, Jasper was incensed, thinking Carlisle was accusing him of going against their ways. He swore that he was not.

Cleverly, Carlisle coerced him to tell him what he did and Jasper reluctantly told of his "cliff by the sea" as he personally called it and that he would go there very early in the mornings before school and right after he came home.

"I do it to calm myself," he had admitted to the doctor. "I find that, it is the only way I can manage through the day."

After hearing this, Carlisle, sympathetic, let Jasper go without further question.

* * *

Jasper sensed that someone was with him now. He had an inkling that he had been followed here but had brushed the feeling aside. Surprisingly, he had not been alarmed be this sudden revelation. In retrospect, he should be angry that he didn't seek the matter out right away. What would have happened if it were some curious human? He was a walking oddity after all. A handsome and perfect walking oddity but an oddity just the same. But now here, out in the open, the sun beating down on him, they would know how _much_ of an oddity he really was. Instead, he just stood there on the edge of the precipice for over an hour. The sun was sinking and the darkness slowly crept in. The feeling that he was being watched had come and gone but it was always the same person. The feeling was non-intrusive and somewhat...safe. Maybe that was why he never felt the need to hide away.

When the tumultuous haze had lifted and he was able to think clearly, he realize who that particular person was. Turning around, he looked up. A young Douglas fir stood erect and Jasper was standing at the very base of it. At the top, against the fading light, was a silhouette of a woman. She seemed to be looking straight down at him. A gust of ocean breeze burst through the area and the trees around them bended to its will. The woman still clung to the tree with easiness and when the wind died down she slowly climbed back to the ground.

"Rosalie," Jasper said the woman's name with just the proper amount of civility. "What are you doing here?"

Flipping her hair to one side, she smiled at her "twin brother". "Nothing," she answered. "Although, I could ask the same of you."

Jasper frowned and turned away, wanting to avoid the beginning of a confrontation. "Why did you follow me?" he asked after a moment of intense silence.

"No reason." Rosalie took a spot beside him and mimicked his stance. He was watching the sunset. "Do you mind if I stayed?"

The male vampire shrugged, acquiescing, "Do what you want. I intend to leave soon."

There was another moment of silence before Rosalie spoke up again, "Have you ever thought of dying, Jasper?"

Jasper looked down at her, visibly startled. "W-what do you mean?" he stumbled. She shrugged, unwilling yet again to give a proper answer. She did not return his gaze but looked forward out into the vast, open water. Jasper sighed, left her side, sat down against the tree she had been watching him from, and watched her, contemplating her question. When had his "sister" become so introspective?

"I have. Everyday," he answered her abruptly. The words spilled out from his lips before he could stop himself. Rosalie went up to him and stood by him, her back leaning against the tree. "Have you?" he asked, looking up at her.

Her initial response was an unladylike, un-Rosalie like snort as if to say "no" but she answered him softly with a simple "yes."

Again, he was astounded by her words but then thought of her dark past. Her young life had never been hers to own even when she was alive. She was pushed to marry a man she later on realized she did not love and then almost had her life taken away by her fiancé. And even as she lay dying, giving herself up to the inevitable some other person comes up and had the audacity to take it way from her. Even in death she was never given a choice.

Sometimes he did pity her just as much as he pitied himself but he would never tell her that. Jasper's eyes wandered up to the now completely dark sky. The moon hung over the both of them, casting a silvery glow.

"Let's go back. They might wonder where we are. _She_ and Edward should have left the house by now," Rosalie said, her words cutting like ice, piercing Jasper's train of thought. He nodded and followed her home.

* * *

**A/n:** More talk between Jasper and Rosalie in the next chapter. It could end then, depending on how much I write next time. Leave a review, please! :)


	2. In the Rain

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mention here. _

**Chapter 2: In the Rain**

It was the following day and Jasper fared no better than he had the day before. In fact, he felt _a lot_ worse. Last night, upon returning to their home, he and Rosalie found to their dismay, the _human_ still there. Upon seeing her, Rosalie had gone up to her room in a huff, not caring if their "guest" saw. Jasper on the other hand, was momentarily transfixed by the smell that bombarded his senses, defenseless against the sudden onslaught.

Sweet and tempting.

Those were the words with which he would describe her smell. Maybe it was because she was Edward's or maybe it was really her own uniqueness. Whatever the reason, it was driving him insane. And he was mad at himself for being so weak against such a small, powerless human being.

_'And a girl too! What a joke!'_ his mind reeled at the mere notion.

He could not help himself as his tongue slipped out, licking his lips hungrily as he eyed her from a safe distance. Did she notice him in the little dark corner of the room? _'No,'_ he thought absentmindedly. Her eyes were solely on Edward. She may not have noticed Rosalie's tirade after all.

He slipped out of the room, catching himself. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. He could still smell her, taste her. The feeling would not be quenched not matter what he did; it was as if her smell had been seared into him, physically hurting him.

All he could do that night was wait.

* * *

"Jazz?" Alice's sweet voice brought him back to the present. They were all sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, away from the other students as much as possible. The _human_ was with them at Edward's insistence. It only added to Jasper's foul mood and from the way Rosalie looked, she was having a hard time as well. They had not spoken to one other since the day before and Rosalie seemed to be avoiding him now. He turned to look at his wife from his position near the window. Her hand was tentatively resting on his shoulder, her arm fully stretched out just so that she could touch him and he took it and held it with his own. Alice smiled and pulled her hand away; she seemed satisfied by his quiet response...for now.

Jasper went back to his previous posture, hunched over by the window and stared out into the gloom. It was raining again. He checked his watch: 12:45 PM. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang. He could wait a little longer. He could handle a classroom full of students much better than he could now.

A few minutes later, he felt Alice shift in her seat. It was clear to him what that meant. She was tired of waiting for him to find the nerve to talk to her about whatever was bothering him. "What?" he said to her, irritated. His exasperation was showing.

Alice frowned and replied, her voice barely audible, "I don't want to talk to you if you're like that."

Sighing, he turned to face her and gave her a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry. Let me try again. What is it, Alice?"

"I just wanted to know if you were all right. You haven't been yourself lately and you disappeared again yesterday."

Jasper did not know what to say. He had never told Alice where he went and she had never asked. Despite this, he had grown frightened that she would one day. So at beginning of their second year in Forks, he had cut back on his secret trips, making them more and more infrequent as the months rolled along. However, since Edward became attached to this new girl, he had gone back to his old habit. It did not help that they had not hunted in awhile.

"I'm sure you could ask Edward," he responded dryly. He nervously glanced over to Edward as he said so. It was impossible for him not to know. How amazing it would that feeling be if he had that girl's strange ability to block her mind from those prying and trying to get in? Jasper was acutely aware that Edward was being smug just by the barest of shifts in his facial expression. He knew.

"I'd rather get it from you," Alice said. Her voice was laced so sweet it was almost disgusting.

"I was with Rosalie," he told her simply. _'It wasn't a lie,'_ he tried to convince himself. Edward could search his mind and Rosalie's and even he would find nothing that said otherwise.

This discussion was now over. He did not need to explain himself to her if he didn't want to. There would be another time for it surely but right now, at this very moment, he was too close to snapping. Everything around him just ticked him off. Even his Mary Alice.

Abruptly, he pushed away from the table and stood up. Everyone around the table and some of those sitting nearest them, noticed the sudden and loud movement. The screeching of a chair against the linoleum floor was kind of hard to dismiss. As if it weren't enough, slowly a silence fell across the whole cafeteria; everyone's eyes were on him. Through clenched teeth, he mumbled a quick goodbye to those at his table and walked away.

Jasper hardly even cared anymore. His eyes bore holes into the exit door. By the time he had crossed the length of the room and passed through the doors, the people in the cafeteria were already talking again. Grimacing, he left the little shelter the building could provide and into the rain's cold embrace.

* * *

It was well over an hour since he reached the cliff site. He was soak to the bone now. There was nothing much he could do about that. He couldn't go back to school looking like he was nor was it a good idea to go home. No, he would wait the rain out and then slowly make his way back later that evening.

None of his family members had gone after him. He never thought any of them would. It was more likely that they would cover up for him on Alice's behest, make up some story—a quick excuse as to why he wasn't present at school that afternoon. They would and then that would mean he owed all of them a favor. He didn't even want to think about what may happen when he reached home. Esme would probably give him that disappointed look that only a mother could do but say nothing. Carlisle on the other hand...

From where he sat, against the trunk of the same fir tree where he had seen Rosalie, he picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it as hard as he could into the waters below. It went sailing into the air for sometime before gravity pulled it down and it disappeared from his sight.

Still frustrated, Jasper closed his eyes and willed his mind to fall into a sleep-like trance. He wasn't really asleep. That was impossible. His eyes were closed but his body was no more relaxed than had he been fully awake. He was ready to do anything if necessary.

* * *

"_Jasper..."_

He knew she was calling for him but he did not answer, feigning sleep despite knowing that the mere idea was ludicrous. How long had he been sitting underneath that tree? He didn't really know or care. All he knew was that if Rosalie was here to fetch him, classes must be over.

"I'll go back by myself if you don't mind. You didn't have to bother, Rosalie," he whispered.

"Actually, I do mind _and_ I did bother. We've been looking for you everywhere. I slipped away from Emmett and drove myself here and now that I found you, I'm bringing you back." She waited for him to answer but he didn't. His eyes were still shut; his mouth pressed together to form a grim line. Exasperated, she hissed, "Do you realize that it is nearly midnight?!"

Jasper's eyes flew open.

* * *

**A/n:** I really hate it whenever I catch the nickname "Jazz" when referring to Jasper. To be honest, I thought it was a joke at first until I noticed it in Breaking Dawn. I intend to keep that certain nickname to a minimum in here and in any of my further stories if possible.

The next chapter could probably be the last one. Again, depends on what I happen to write. It's all coming to me very suddenly and naturally. I haven't given much thought to what the scenes and dialogue should be like before I started writing. The only thing I "planned" for this chapter was that there was going to be a good amount of dialogue between Rosalie and Jasper. As you can see, that didn't happen at all. Instead, you got some interaction between Alice and Jasper—totally unplanned. And the ending just came all by itself. I don't know if anything I wrote here makes any sense if I'm trying to be perfectly honest. It was almost 6 AM when I said to myself that Chapter 2 was officially done and I wrote this through the night.

Too dramatic? I was self-conscious about that while I was writing this. I tried toning it down but I'm not sure if I did enough. Tell me what you think by leaving a review! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this on their favorites/alerts.


	3. Back Home

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own 'em. _

**Chapter 3: Back Home**

"I suggest we head back now, Jasper," Rosalie said, her voice authoritative.

"I'd rather not," Jasper answered. Was he a coward for saying this? He was afraid to return home but more than anything he was _ashamed_. He could get over Edward's condescending looks and Emmett's taunting but Alice...she would be disappointed in him. Could he face that?

_'I just have to get myself together that's all,' _he thought. _'I'll go when I want to.' _But the truth was, he doubted he could make himself go at all.

While he was ruminating over his own fate, Rosalie stood beside him, looking down at his hunched form. She, herself, wasn't sure if bringing him back was the best for anyone right now. Carlisle was compassionate enough; he would treat Jasper fairly but she wondered if the rest were so inclined to be kind right now. Especially Edward.

Admittedly, she too had been angry when he walked out that afternoon. She had been the first to stand up and go after him but Alice had stopped her before she too made a scene. Instead, they decided to bail Jasper out and make up some sort of excuse. They collectively agreed, that Jasper had returned home, feeling too sick. Possibly food poisoning, they then would say.

Not that their excuses mattered. Those who finally asked, never questioned them afterwards despite the suspicious and flimsy story. But it didn't mean people wouldn't talk. The human girl was told to swear to keep silent about it all. Frightened, she could do nothing but agree. But just in case, Rosalie demanded Edward to kept a close eye on her. After classes, Edward had taken her straight home and stayed with her. In fact, Rosalie was certain, he was _still_ with her.

This left Alice, Emmett, and herself to go looking for their lost brother. Alice had gone off on her own, declaring she would find him. She knew him the most. How hard it could it be? But apparently she didn't know her husband well enough. It had been hours since they had decided to give up searching. Alice was convinced that Jasper would return sometime and Emmett was more inclined to think that he had finally snapped and was somewhere in Oregon now feasting to his heart's content.

Around eleven, Rosalie had quietly slipped out of the house as Alice and Emmett bickered with Esme trying to calm them down, while Carlisle was locked away in his private study, awaiting the time Jasper decided to come back to them. She grew tired of the passivity of her family that she felt compelled to go out again to the place where she knew Jasper would be. She hadn't told the others. She hadn't told Alice or Emmett while they had been searching and she wasn't going to tell them now. She didn't know why but she didn't. Now she was standing there and she wondered if what she was going to do was the right thing.

Roughly, she took her brother by the lapels of his once pristine white jacket and hauled him up onto his feet. Jasper did not try to resist. He stood before her haggard and pitiful, his hair and clothes were still wet from the rain. It both surprised her and disgusted her. She still clung to him, her hands seemed like the only things hold him up. Angrily, she shook him, hissing, "Do you know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into? We thought you might have..."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. He yanked himself from her grasp and glared at her. "Might have what, Rosalie? That I might have gone on a murderous streak? Don't you trust me at all?"

"After your _little_ scene, can we trust you?" she bit back.

He turned away from her, his voice small and pleading as he said, "I'd rather not think about it. It was a mistake, I know! But..can't you just leave me alone for now?"

Rosalie let out harsh sigh and closed her eyes. "Don't you get it? The family thinks you've done something and everyone at school is talking about us! If you hadn't been so reckless. Had you been more in control of you emotions..."

"Do you think I haven't tried? That girl is a nuisance! A thorn at my side and every damn day I have to put up with her..." His words floated in her mind and Rosalie could practically taste the bitterness in his voice, his anger swelling as he continued,"Edward knows about what I have to go through! Maybe more than Alice even. Yet he does not care to do anything! He flaunts her in my presence and doesn't even think to guard that precious pet of his. Rosalie, I don't think I can bear it much longer."

His last words were so sad, Rosalie couldn't help but look at him with pity. For the first time, she wanted to hold her so called brother and reassure him that everything would be alright in the end but her body did not agree with her. Instead she said matter-of-factly, "I don't agree with it either but at the moment we can do nothing. Carlisle allows it."

She winced as the truth spilled from her mouth and she could visibly see the pained look on his face. He ran his hands through his matted hair and looked back at her. His eyes scared her then. They were so full of hate and anger but then he moved closer and the look on his face changed dramatically. From anger they had dissolved back to that defeated look he had awhile ago. With a cynical laugh he added, "And Edward has seniority, of course."

He took her by the hand and led her away from the tree, the cliff, and the dark sea below. "Let's go back," he finally said. There was no conviction in his voice. She could feel his hand shaking around hers.

Squeezing it, she replied softly, "Okay."

* * *

The ride back to the Cullen home could not have been more uncomfortable. Neither vampire was talking. What had happened at the cliff site was a miracle in some ways. Both were surprised with the exchange and now felt suddenly foolish for their actions, Jasper especially. Never had he talked to anyone in that way, not even to his wife. Fifty odd years he had schooled himself to be what he was now – silent, reticent, his emotions never going beyond aloof and uncaring.

Rosalie was nervous. She wasn't sure why she was helping Jasper. It wasn't in her nature. Yesterday, she had been curious. Curiosity, boredom, whatever it was, was what led her to Jasper's secret place. She had meant to tease him a bit, annoy him, garner some sort of satisfaction and amusement to see him aggravated, but she never expected to see such a lonely person when she got there.

_'He owes me,'_ she thought as she sped through the deserted stretch of rain-slick road. The thought made her slightly better. She didn't want to admit that she actually felt sympathy for her adoptive brother.

Jasper tore his eyes away from the road and looked at Rosalie, his brow scrunched up. He was quite confounded by her actions. "Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly.

He could sense her raging emotions just as if they were his own – the anger, the hate, the confusion, and the pity. He was anxious to know if all of these were because of him or was there some ulterior motive? It wouldn't be a surprise if this was just a way to get back at someone or to get something in return. Deep down inside, Jasper hoped that it was just that and not because she pitied him.

"I don't know," she replied, her voice harsh but low. She took a moment to look him in the face, her eyes wild with confusion as well. "Just be grateful I am."

Jasper glanced at his watched and grimaced. It was almost two in the morning. He noticed then that Rosalie's driving was significantly slower than her normal reckless driving. What was she doing? Was she buying him time? Or was she just as scared as he was? Maybe if he asked her...asked her to take him somewhere else?

_'And Alice?' _He shook his head vigorously, buried his face in his hands, and then let out a low frustrated growl. The sound surprised Rosalie and the car screeched to a halt.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Keep driving."

With a frustrated sigh, Rosalie revved up the car again. "We're almost there. It's going to be over soon."

Jasper gave her a weak smile, "If that was meant to comfort me, I don't think it worked."

After another mile or so, the house finally came into view not that there was much to see with all the trees blocking the actual house. Jasper secretly hated it. He did not understand the need for such a frivolous piece of architecture. He was a practical and simple man before he became a vampire and had not change since then. Admittedly, he had been in awe of the Cullen lifestyle – the diet, the luxuriousness, the comfort, the security, the ability to do anything and everything they wanted except one day, he woke up realizing that despite it all, it did not make him truly happy.

Rosalie drove up to the big entrance of the house and parked there. As she was getting out of the car, she noticed that Jasper hadn't moved an inch. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and Jasper who had been caught up in his thoughts, jolted back to reality. "We're here," she said.

"Right," he answered, glancing at her sheepishly before getting out of the car as well. The two of them walked up the few steps to the large porch and opened the door to find Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Esme standing behind it. None of them looked at all glad to see either of them. Carlisle was suspiciously but not surprisingly not amongst them. Jasper stiffened. He knew that the older vampire was waiting for him in his study.

Edward was the first to step forward and stood right in front of Jasper, his dark eyes hard. "So, the Prodigal Son has returned."

* * *

**A/n:** So yeah, this is obviously not the end of this mini-series. I'm hoping that it won't go over five chapters but I imagine there are three more "scenes" left. Tell me what you think of this chapter, please! I'm not so sure if I'm all that satisfied with it. Thanks! :)


	4. Confrontations EDITED!

**A/n:** Due to **JewelledTears **review for this chapter, I immediately went back to re-vamp (Lol, re-vamp...get it...? Nevermind...xD) this chapter a little bit. I've only added to the second half of this chapter and the first half is totally untouched. Please tell me if you like it better or not. I would especially like to know if it makes sense or not. I didn't want to redo all of the dialogue just so that I could insert the new stuff but I'm concerned that it doesn't flow very well now. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here._

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

"_So, the Prodigal Son has returned."_

"Would you just shut up, Edward?"

Edward paused and his eyes darted to the seething Rosalie, standing right behind Jasper. She glowered at him. Edward tried to suppress his surprise but it did not go unnoticed. The tight clench of his jaw and widening of his eyes were all it took for them to see how taken aback he was with the sudden show of compassion from the usually uncaring Rosalie.

"Aren't you angry too?" he managed to stammer. He noticed that Rosalie's hand was entwined with Jasper's but the moment she caught him looking, she let go.

"Yes, of course," she said dismissively.

The tension was thick. All eyes were on Edward and Rosalie. Edward broke the silence as he returned his attention to Jasper. "What were you thinking going off like that in the middle of the entire school?" he demanded. "Do you even realize the risk you have put as all in? We've only been here two years and because of you, we might need to leave—"

"Edward! Don't say such things," Esme cried, hoping to keep the peace. Alice put a comforting hand on her shoulder but clearly she too was just as confused and baffled as everybody else.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," was Jasper's cold reply. He understood what Edward was getting at. Unmistakably, Edward's only concern was with the human girl and his continued relationship with her. Had he not been so caught up with this new found obsession, he could care less if they suddenly just got up and left. They were nomads who have been wandering for years. It was not something new.

"Oh really? I suggest you start coming up with an _excuse _really soon. Carlisle has been waiting for you."

Jasper closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine," he murmured and broke away from the group, making his way to where Carlisle was hiding away and waiting for him.

Rosalie out of pure instinct grabbed his arm. "Wait, I'm going with you." Jasper stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes were bright and wild as if she was possessed. Maybe she was. He gave her an incredulous look and she let go of him so quickly it was as if she had burned herself. "I can...can vouch for you or something," she added noncommittally, realizing her mistake. _'What are you doing?' _she thought wildly. The scary thing was, she still didn't know.

"I can vouch for myself, thank you," he told her and walked away. The rest watched him walk up the grand staircase up to the second storey and disappear around the corner. They looked at each other as if they could not believe what had just transpired. These events were making everyone act uncharacteristically. Ever since Edward decided to bring this human girl into their lives, everything has gone upside down just to accommodate her.

Stalking off, Edward left without another word and Esme retreated back into her kitchen. Emmett took Rosalie by the hand and she, slightly dazed, let him pull her along. "Come on, Alice. Jasper will be okay," he said, giving the pixie vampire a sheepish grin.

"Wait," she called after them. This was the first time she spoke. Her voice was soft and low. "Rosalie, why was it that you were able to find Jasper?" she demanded.

Rosalie's head snapped back, her eyes boring into her "sister's". Icily, she replied, "Because I didn't stop _looking_, Alice." Pulling Emmett along, Rosalie left Alice alone, still standing by the entrance.

* * *

Just as Jasper's hand struck the door, Carlisle's soft but stern voice came echoing from within his study, "Come in, Jasper."

With a heavy heart, the blond vampire pushed the door and entered. Carlisle was where he was usually found while in his office — behind his desk, sitting back comfortably on his black leather chair. He was casually flipping through a large, old volume taken from one of the many bookshelves lining the walls.

Upon his entrance, Carlisle looked up and put away whatever he was reading, and quietly watched as Jasper crossed the long expanse of the room until he stood right in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Carlisle?"

"The others have told me what happened today at school. I suggest you explain yourself." The elder vampire dark eyes shown ominously and all Jasper could do was obey.

"Had I not left, I would have lost control. I had no other choice."

Carlisle folded his hands together and placed them on top of the desk as he eyed Jasper critically. "This surprises me," he said slowly and deliberately. "What caused this...episode?"

Jasper's eyes flashed and he clenched and unclenched both hands before finally answering, "Bella."

"Bella?" Carlisle repeated.

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle leaned over in his seat and looked at Jasper squarely, "I have known you for some fifty odd years and never once have I seen you so impulsive and emotional. How is Bella so different from all the others you have managed to overcome?"

Brows furrowed, Jasper was at a loss for words. He didn't understand how the human girl came at him so strongly. Edward had said before that he too had difficulty mastering himself while in her presence but somehow he had. The rest seemed to be coping very well too. Was he truly so much weaker than the others?

The elder vampire let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I cannot have you go on like this. What you did was unacceptable and I will not tolerate it _again_."

Unable to keep his emotions at bay any longer, Jasper snapped back, "Are you saying I should have mauled that girl in front of all those students? _And _so what if I left school? I doubt anybody cares all that much. Let them talk, they have before."

"Jasper, there must have been other ways you could have dealt with your desires. Instead, by acting so impulsively, you made all of us susceptible to derision," Carlisle said, echoing Edward's own words and angering Jasper even more.

What was wrong with Carlisle? Why was his judgement so clouded all of a sudden? Never had Jasper seen Carlisle be anything but just and compassionate, and most of all fair. He had always been a man of science and looked at the world with a logical mind. Where was that person now?

"It is not as if we aren't thought of as freaks already," he murmured through clenched teeth.

"Jasper," Carlisle said his name in exasperation. It sounded like he was talking to some naughty child who was deliberately trying not to do what he was being told. "Don't you care that because of the way you acted it now reflects on your brothers and sisters? And gossip shouldn't be taken lightly. One day there will be that one curious human and..."

"You mean like Bella?" Jasper shot back. "I think it's funny you tell me this and yet Edward goes about doing exactly what you don't want to happen. A human knows our secret and you do _nothing_." Besides the anger that welled with in him, even more so Jasper felt betrayed by the one who took he and his wife in all those years ago. How was it fair that he should be humiliated like this for such a small thing and yet when Edward is at fault Carlisle turns a blind eye?

When Carlisle did not answer, emboldened, Jasper added, "And we're planning to leave in the next year or so, aren't we?" He had hoped to question their future should Edward keep the human girl.

"True..." the doctor said slowly.

The passive expression on Carlisle's face did not convince Jasper and he demanded, "What are you not saying?"

Carlisle shook his head, refraining from giving any real answer, "Nothing. Only that, now with Bella in the picture, our lives have become increasingly more complicated."

"Damn it, Carlisle!" Jasper shouted, slamming his fist against the finely carved mahogany wood that was Carlisle's desk. He knew! Carlisle knew the stakes and yet he still did absolutely nothing!

There was a huge indent now in the wood and Carlisle frowned upon seeing it. However, Jasper took no notice and continued, "Why haven't you talked this over with Edward? And why are you so willing to let this go on? Shouldn't the rest of us have a say?"

Abruptly, Carlisle stood up and walked around the desk so that he and Jasper stood face to face. He placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "Now, Jasper aren't you being a bit unfair towards Edward? He's gone through this life without truly loving anyone unlike the rest of us. He should have a chance at happiness as well and Bella seems to make it happen."

Jasper shrugged off Carlisle's hand and sneered, "So, in exchange for his happiness, some of us like me and Rosalie have to pay the price? That is what I call unfair!"

Rising to his full height, Carlisle stared at him with all authority which came with being more than a 300-year-old vampire. Jasper stood his ground, his own face just as stern. "This discussion is over. I have allowed this. You will have to deal with it as best you can, Jasper. And when I mean that, I mean no more repeats of what happened today. Understand?"

Jasper's body went rigid despite the angry boiling inside of him and he stared back at Carlisle with so much vehemence. "I do not take orders from you, _sir_." Jasper's words were scathing and Carlisle winced as they reached his ears and he was momentarily stunned. Without another word, the blond vampire quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/n:** Wow, phew! Well, that's over and done with. This was bit of a hard chapter to get done but I finally managed to do it. :) There's still one final scene between the two "siblings", Jasper and Rosalie, and after that _Between Siblings _will be officially over. Yay! Review, please?


	5. Confessions

_Disclaimer: I'm sure after four chapters, you get the drill — I don't own 'em._

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

Down the hall, within the room she and Emmett shared, Rosalie's itching ears listened to each word exchanged between "father" and "son". But the more she did, the more aggravated she became and some part of her kept telling her to stop her eavesdropping but she could not. In some twisted way, she thought that this was the least she could do for Jasper. Should he choose to come and see her – even talk to her (although it was highly unlikely that he would), she would be able to understand him and show her support.

_'Support?'_ she wondered, baffled once again by her own sudden change of attitude. Why did she continue to help Jasper? What did she intend to gain?

She stopped brushing her glossy golden hair, placed the brush down on her ivory-topped dresser and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_'What has changed?'_

When her mind could not come up with an answer, she sighed in defeat. Her eyes flicked over to her husband's reflection, right behind her own. He was, as usual, in bed propped up by a dozen or so pillows, watching TV – some late night show which she knew bored him to death, but for some reason, he continued to watch anyway.

Carlisle and Jasper's "private" conversation had just ended and the door of Carlisle's office was slammed shut. The sound reverberated through the whole house and could not have gone unnoticed. Even Emmett briefly lifted his head up in acknowledgement before again sitting back comfortably and continued watching his show as if nothing of importance had happened.

Jasper's footsteps were fading quickly, Rosalie could tell but he was not in fact returning to the room he and Alice shared. Instead he was actually going in the opposite direction.

Out of seer impulse, Rosalie got up and made to leave the room but as she passed the bed, Emmett's strong hand stayed her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

He wasn't being demanding but merely asking out of habit. She did a lot of things that did not concern him. Maybe back when, he had been curious, only trying to look out for her but Rosalie was the type of woman who did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and Emmett had learned that they were better off if he let her have her way. In exchange though, he merely wanted to be privy of such information. Ninety-nine percent of the time she told him the truth and the one percent would be times just like this one.

"For a walk," she answered him vaguely. He grunted in acquiescence and released his grip on her arm, his focus never really on her but on the TV still.

She slipped on her robe and slippers and abruptly left.

* * *

It was a cold night outside. Not like Jasper really cared though. He sat on the lowest of the steps that went up to the front porch, brooding as the wind softly played with his already tousled hair. It could have very well been snowing or there could have been a heat wave for all he cared and it would have meant nothing to him. It was one of the perks of being a vampire after all. Nothing fazed them.

_'Except for...'_ he managed to repress the thought but his mood did not lighten. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the step with his hands. _'Never again!'_ He tried to tell himself. But just as the fire from his silent conviction began fade, the same old doubts and fears replaced it.

Who was he kidding? He'd have to lock himself away from the whole world if he wanted to keep himself the least bit sane. Never in his wildest dreams had thought that the rest of his existence would play out like this. Really, was it all worth it?

He bit his bottom lip hard, willing himself to stay calm despite all the pent up emotions just waiting to come out. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry (despite the mere physical impossibility). He wanted to die and stay dead. He wanted the sweet bliss that came with death – an end to his torment and the beginning of an eternity of nothingness. Surely, to feel nothing at all would be infinitely better than being like this!

_'Oh, Alice...' _he mentally moaned. _'Why did I have to fall in love with you?' _

He hated to admit it but there was some truth to it. Had he not met her all those years ago then he wouldn't be where he was now. Could he have been worse off? He could still be doing the same things he had been doing all those many years ago – killing innocent people, treating them no better than animals and far worse, being like a savage beast himself. Those were his darkest days and without Alice he wouldn't have found the normalcy he had craved for. He had yearned for the quiet life and he got it. But why did it have to end now?

So caught up was he with his own brooding thoughts that he hadn't noticed the front door click shut and Rosalie standing beside him until it was too late. He stiffened, still hunched over and his head bent down, cursing himself for not being more alert – for letting his emotions get the better of him yet again. He was sick and tired of his damn wayward emotions.

"You mind?" she asked softly and when he didn't reply, she sat down beside him. He did not dare look at her – not even a glance her way. He felt too ashamed for being caught in such a state and not for the first time!

She must have sense his reluctance to remain seated where they were and he was about to get up and leave without a word said but she caught his arm and began talking again. "I didn't come here for you to talk. I don't give a damn if you say a single word to me but please, just stay a moment, okay?"

He sighed and didn't try to move away again. Her hand slipped into his and he held hers loosely in his palm, not understanding the gesture but secretly glad for it. "I don't know why I give two cents about you and your problems now," she went on to say. "I'm so confused and I don't know why I even went to the trouble of coming all the way out here."

"Then go," he bit back angrily. She frowned and jerked her hand away from his before turning away. Just as soon as she did so, Jasper instantly regretted his words. He knew she was struggling to tell him something – maybe even attempting to console him – and she couldn't help but be her usual patronizing self. His eyes softened upon realizing what his "sister" was trying to do for him. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and began to say, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"If you could please shut up for a while that would be great," she said, cutting him short. She glanced at him and smiled just a little – barely noticeable if Jasper hadn't seen the slight twitch of her lips. "Let me talk for a bit."

Not wanting her to become angry and leave him (for he hoped she would stay now), he slowly removed his hand from her shoulder and waited for her to talk. He steeled himself to the rebukes she would most likely throw at him that it was a big surprise to hear what actually came out her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "And if I could only speak for the rest of them, I would." She sighed deeply and Jasper watched the warm breath swirl in the cold night air until it disappeared. "Don't think I can though. I doubt they really understand why you acted the way you did.

"But _I'm _trying to. When I stopped to think about it a bit, I realized how pig-headed and stupid we were being. How judgmental we were of you over such a small thing compared to..."

Jasper looked at her straight in the eye, "Compared to what I could have done?"

Rosalie did not look away but closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Compared to what you could have done. You could have done far worse. You must have felt awful. Edward...he was being bastard for allowing that girl to sit with us. Didn't he know how you felt about her? I could sense your aggression and how uncomfortable you were with having her so close. I'm sure everyone at the table did. Even that girl knew that something wrong even though she hadn't had clue about what was really going on." Rosalie paused and let out another sigh. "It wasn't the right time to let you go through with all that."

Jasper turned away and buried his head in his hands. His body wracked with emotions and if he were able to cry he would have. "I could have killed her. I would have taken her by the throat, snapped her little throat and...oh God...I can't take much more of this."

"There's something about her. I'm not sure what but she's different. I can't say she's special. She isn't in the common sense. She's so plain and average looking that Edward or any of use wouldn't have given her a second glance if it were for that damn sweet-smelling blood of hers."

Jasper raised his head and stared at Rosalie. What she had told him was a bit of a revelation. "What...what does she...I mean her blood...?" he tried asking but was to flabbergasted to finish.

She arched an eyebrow in bemusement. "Her blood, what does it smell like to me? I dunno. Something sweet like cinnamon or vanilla. Emmett says she smells like a big juicy steak that was cooked on a grill to perfection."

Jasper gave a small chuckle at that but sobered again a moment later. "She smells like the richest, most delicious chocolate you have ever tasted or imagined. If only to taste a little bit..." he trailed off and frowned. Deep lines creased his forehead as he was in deep thought.

"It'll be fine once we have our feeding excursion next week. It won't be long and it won't be as hard to resist," she tried reassuring him.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. And it's not just her you know. Maybe it's more about me than anything else. I'm sick and tired of it, Rosalie. Sick and tired of it all."

Confused, Rosalie stared at her so-called sibling but said nothing. He looked away again and stared up at the moon peeping out behind a wall of clouds.

"Sometimes I wish..." he smiled wryly and shook his head. "No, there's more to it than that...more than simply wishing...that I could just leave this place. Go out on my own. This "family"we have going on here is restraining me, choking me, and no matter what I do, I can never be happy."

Now it was Rosalie's turn to frown and neither said anything for a long while until she whispered slowly as if afraid and reluctant to say it all, "Then why don't you leave?"

Jasper let out a short, harsh laugh before answering, "I would if it weren't for Alice! I've thought about it hundreds, thousands of times. I've thought of going off on my own but I couldn't bear being separated from her. I do this all for her you know."

Rosalie nodded, solemn. "I know. But sometimes it isn't enough, is it? Like now." She willed him to look at her but he wouldn't, too ashamed because what she had told him was true. Sometimes love wasn't enough for him anymore. He envied the love Carlise and Esme or Rosalie and Emmett or – dare he say it? – what Edward and his human girl shared. It was unconditional, unchanging, constant and forever. Why did his waver? Why couldn't his love for Alice be just as easy?

Sure, everyone even Carlise and Esme have their little squabbles and petty fights but this was different – _he_ was different! And it damn didn't sit well with him at all. Everyone around him seemed perfect and it unnerved him that maybe because of his past he was tainted and too used to his old ways that he was just unable to live a lifestyle that was good even if he so wanted to.

Maybe he should...

No, that wasn't the answer either. He couldn't bear that either — not again.

"You know what you need?" Rosalie's voice pierced his thoughts like a shaft of sunlight through the dark. He turned to see her smiling at him. Her eyes did not reflect their usual haughtiness and pride but a genuine sense of encouragement and...hopefulness?

"What?" he prodded.

She smiled brightly. "A vacation," she said pointedly, poking him on the arm for good measure. "You should go on a cruise to Alaska or something. Of course you'd have to go in the months were it's almost perpetual darkness up there."

Jasper blinked and stared at her a full minute before registering what she had just said. Rosalie just made a joke! And he laughed, loud and full. He was shaking all over from utter amusement before he managed to calm himself quite a bit.

_'I can trust her,'_ he decided and an unusual warmth spread through his body and he felt calm again.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. Rosalie cocked her head to the side, confused. "Let's go," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

He pointed with the turn of his head to the direction of the cliff he had frequented so often before. "To _our_ secret place."

She smiled, took his hand, and dashed off together into the night.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/n:** So there. It is done. I've read over it a few times and I know I could have done better but I'm really happy with how I've written it so far. I know there's a lot of OOCness going on but I did warn you guys in the beginning that there would be. I might go back on it again in the distant future (surely not in the near future) and make it better. But only once I've gotten more experience as a writer, I guess. So until that time, this is "The End". Thank you for all who have read and have enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing for you all. :)


End file.
